Loving Secrets, Harsh Truths (Spider-man Homecoming)
by Princess171
Summary: Nora Edmunds is not in love with Peter Parker. Peter Parker is not in love with Nora Edmunds. At least their lies taste sweeter than the bitter reality. Nora, the popular girl in school and best friends with Peter Parker, learns Peter's secret joining him on an emotional and exciting rollercoaster. Too bad they have to face Midtown High School, bullies, love interest and Homecoming
1. Chapter 1

She hopped off the train, her fingers sliding over the rail as she skipped down the stairs. She ran her other hand through her hair trying to pull it out of her eyes, finally giving up and tying her long dishwater blonde hair back into a ponytail. She pulled her headphones out of her pocket untangling the headphones before slipping them over her ears. Shuffling through her playlists, one playlist automatically caught her eye. She pressed play, looking up to see that she was walking towards the wrong entrance. The sign _Midtown High School_ came into view as she sharply turned left, chuckling to herself about her mistake. Her headphones blasted ' _This is Gospel'_ by Panic! At the disco and she instantly began swaying her head to the beat as she walked across the football fields, skipping slightly and dancing. Today would be a good day; she muttered to herself with a smile. Today *crash* the song abruptly ended as she landed on the ground with a loud thud, her headphones falling off.

"Ouch," she said harshly looking up to see someone hovering above her, holding a hand out.

"You seriously need to watch where you're going, Nora. One of these days, I'm not going to be here to save you." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the hovering hand standing up slowly. She looked around finally focusing on the figure in front of her. His dark brown hair was wavy today, and his dark brown eyes looked down at her with amusement. He wore a white shirt that fitted him well with a red pizza and writing on it, with a thin grey hoody over the top. Handsome was the only description that came to mind.

"God Peter, what the hell?" She yelled, punching him in the arm but she quickly winced shaking out her hand from the punch, "You made of steel or something?"

Peter chuckled before gently placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around to face the boys throwing around footballs. They waved at her throwing many catcalls in her direction. Peter's hands on her shoulders instantly tightened. Nora ignored Peter as she waved back, flirting. She needed a distraction to forget all about how handsome Peter was. Peter turned her back towards him.

"One of them nearly ran into you, I had to run over and grab you, but you sought of slipped," He admitted as he ran a hand through his hair angrily. She didn't notice… to busy staring at his biceps.

Peter. Peter Parker. One of her best friends who was not **only** smart but **also** physically attracting. Damn. She had fallen hard. Both just then and over the years. She couldn't deny it… she liked Parker. He was, of course, oblivious to it all, which was a good thing. She had too much to focus on. She had many goals, and she had to achieve them, she even had them written on her dream board at home:

Get straight A's while being involved in numerous activities.

Graduate.

Get into Harvard Med School.

Become a doctor.

Become rich and famous.

Help her father.

Get a Ferrari.

Medicine wasn't her thing. Sure, she wanted to help people, but she never liked the idea of blood and guts. However, the smile on her dad's face when she considered medicine, following her father's footsteps, made it all worthwhile. She couldn't mess it up. She couldn't afford it, not with everything on the line, which was why her one-sided love worked so perfectly. Not love more like attraction. She was not in love with Peter Parker.

She huffed at the dilemma before looking up into his eyes, "Thanks, Peter. Always my knight in shining armour," she bumped her hip against him before walking backwards.

"So… how is May? I haven't seen her in forever!" She exaggerated as she continued walking backwards.

Peter began to grow worried about her walking backwards knowing about her general clumsiness but knew that he could save her if anything happened. He was a superhero of course.

He rolled his eyes, "You saw her last night, and surely your relationship with my Aunt can withstand a few hours of alone time."

She stopped in front of him, dramatically holding her hand to her heart in pain, "You know nothing, Peter Parker… See no," She shook her head, "It only works with Jon Snow. I'm sorry, but your name is ridiculous. It's never going to fit that sentence." She threw her hands in the air before walking back beside him. They were close so that their arms were touching, pinkies grazing. Nora was ecstatic but played it cool. At least she thought she was playing it cool.

"You know I have no idea what you are talking about," He said as they stopped at the drop off area checking both ways for cars.

Nora shrugged, "That's why I need Aunt May," She said stepping onto the road but was quickly pulled back as a car zoomed around the corner, stopping dangerously close to the curb, dangerously close to her. She looked down at the fancy Porsche, down at the license plate before groaning.

"Flash," She muttered before looking up at his glance.

"Penis Parker, The beautiful nightingale, why you still hanging around this loser? And I still don't understand why you won't go out with me Nora. I am spectacular after all. Why don't you meet me tonight, take a ride around town then you can ride me all night!" Nora scoffed glaring at Flash. Peter just hung his head in embarrassment as Nora exploded.

"Why don't I go out with you? How about this question. Why are you such an ass? I know everyone has to excel at something but seriously? You pick on other people because you're insecure and expect me to date you? No way in hell. Are you clinically insane or incredibly annoying? And ride you all night? All you're going to be riding in the short bus straight to back elementary school after I-" By this stage, Flash was steaming as Nora drew attention to the fact that she was dissing Flash when Peter placed a hand over Nora's mouth moving towards the back of his car shouting apologies. She thrashed in his arms, flicking Flash the bird as he drove off in embarrassment. Finally, Peter let go off her mouth but still held onto her biceps.

"You done?"

"Pretty much."

Slowly someone began to clap. Nora turned around to see Liz, Peter's crush, applauding her. Nora dramatically bowed, standing upright and waving her hand like the Queen shouting thank you's, and I love you too's to the crowd that had joined to watch the Flash takedown. Peter's cheeks grew red from the amount of attention they were receiving and was fiddling with his backpack strap. Nora quickly said one last thank you before moving through the crowd with Peter on her heels. She bounded up the stairs, turning back to see Peter staring at Liz. She reached for his hand grabbing onto it. Peter looked down in surprise but was quickly pulled inside the building.

"Peter no matter how many times I tell you. If you like her… ASK HER OUT!" She whisper-shouted dragging him through the halls. Many people shouted out at her saying hellos and asking her to check stuff for them. Peter knew how busy she was being the Student Body President. He wanted to say that he was busy too… being Spiderman of course. But he couldn't… he couldn't tell his best friend that he was the guy from YouTube. He couldn't risk her getting hurt. Instead, he lied, saying he was busy with homework when he helped people.

Finally, they ended up at their lockers; Nora looked up at him with a smile before unlocking her lock. He secretly loved her concentration face, her brows knitted together and she ran a tongue over her lips as she worked on her lock. He liked Nora. More than a friend sometimes but he knew she wouldn't go out with someone like him. She was great friends with Liz for god's sake. And look at her. Her dark blond hair hung in a ponytail, and she wore a dark black trench coaty thing that flared out at her waist, matching her dark black skinny jeans and bright red combat boots. She wasn't thin and straight like Liz; she was curvier and built considering she was a basketball player. She looked back at him giving him one of her signature smirks before unloading the contents of her backpack into her locker. He sighed before returning to his locker pulling it open with ease. He quickly grabbed his physics and chemistry book while Nora grabbed her chemistry and biology books. He stressed the term books. She had at least ten on each subject all sticky noted and colour coordinated. God he even loved how smart she was. How she was fun yet took this so seriously. He loved… not loved. Liked. He was not in love with Nora Edmonds.

As they walked towards their classrooms, they finally ran into Ned. Ned was the other member of their group. While Nora had plenty of other friends, Ned and Peter were close, almost like brothers at times.

"Ned. Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting since seven this morning at the front gate," Peter said as they did their secret handshake.

"Wait," Nora said dramatically. That was another thing Peter lov- liked. Liked about her. She was dramatic; she mixed things up, "You were not waiting for me at the front of the school today?" She fanned her face pretending to cry. Peter and Ned just rolled their eyes.

"Dude," Ned said ignoring Nora, "You should have come by the band this morning. We were practising when that guy from YouTube, you know the red and blue one was on the news. Stopped a bus with his bare hands from falling off this broken bridge. Amazing," Ned said quickly.

"The spider-man?" Peter said sheepishly, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he scratched his head, "He's pretty cool."

"Aww," Nora said leaning her head against Ned's shoulder pretending to clutch her heart, "Peter has a crush on Spiderman." Nora and Ned snickered as Peter hit Nora on the arm.

"Come on guys. Knock it off."

"It's alright; I've got a crush on him. I mean god what teenage girl with hormones does not," Nora continued as Peter and Ned stared at her worriedly, "I mean, Captain America is probably hotter. That is just because he wears spandex and you can see everything. And I mean everything," She stressed to them.

"God Nora. That's disgusting," Ned said pushing her off his head.

Peter didn't say anything. Nora had a crush on him. Sure she had one on Captain America, but this was still unbelievable. The hottest girl, beside Liz, had a crush on him.

"Come on Ned. You think Black Widow and Scarlett Witch are hot," She said walking backwards so she could still talk to them. People dodged out of the way, knowing not only about her wrath but about also getting on her bad side would be terrible for their social status. "I've gotta go. See you at lunch," She said turning around before quickly kissing them both on the cheek and skipping off.

Ned and Peter stood there staring off at the figure who walked down the hallways saying hi and waving at people.

"How are we friends with the hottest and smartest girl in school?" Ned asked as they slowly turned around walking towards their classroom.

"Don't forget Liz," Peter said absentmindedly. He still couldn't believe she kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on dude. Liz is like perfect first kiss, dating and stuff but Nora's the girl-" Peter cut him off.

"Nora's the girl you marry," He said running a hand through his hair.

Ned looked at him before chuckling, "I was going to say take home to your parents but sure," he looked at Peters' face before stopping dead in his tracks, "You like Nora."

"Of course I do."

Ned shook his head. "Not like that. You like her like her."

Peter looked around before quickly shushing Ned, "No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Dude let's just get to class," He said.

"How long," Ned said not budging as Peter pushed him towards the classroom.

"I don't know. A while now," Pete said shrugging as he thought about it, "Probably since she walked into the wrong classroom," Peter said anxiously, "But I just think she's pretty. I like Nora. But I think Liz is the one for me." Peter said, the lie rolling off his tongue.

Ned ignored the end of his sentence, "You've liked her for 9 years," Ned was beyond shocked. Actually, he wasn't but still. They finally reached the classroom, sitting in their seats. He saw Liz smiling at something one of her friends said. He looked at her from the corner of his eye watching as she turned to smile at him.

They took their seats, but Ned kept gushing about how he knew it all this time. God, he was going to kill his friend soon.

At lunch, Ned and Peter sat at the table talking but Peter was too distracted, watching as Nora talked to Liz who sat at her table. Nora was leaning over the table, her elbows on the table listening to something she said. Just then one of the footballers walked pass slapping her butt. Peter clenched his fist, knowing he could have killed that guy but knew Nora had it handled. Nora turned smiling as she ran her fingers up his abdomen up to his chest. Her other hand reached for her coke can. She pulled him down for what seemed like a kiss but poured the coke over his hair, before whispering something to him. She sat down this time at Liz's table as people clapped and applauded her. She looked around the cafeteria and her eyes caught Peter's staring. She gave him a small smile before mouthing _I'm okay_. Peter nodded, giving another forced smile. Nora smiled before turning back to Liz.

"Dude you should seriously stop staring." Ned pushed Peter's arm pulling him back to reality. "Ready for Decathlon, it's in 2 months but I am so excited. We get to go to Washington!"

Peter just nodded still distracted. He saw Nora leave the table walking away towards her locker.

"Ned I've gotta check on something," He said leaving before Ned could say anything, chasing after Nora. He finally reached her seeing her slumped against her locker.

"Nora?" Peter asked cautiously. She didn't answer her head still in her lap, her legs pulled up against her chest. He slowly sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, her lip trembled, and her eyes burned as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "What's wrong Nora?"

She sucked in a breath, desperately trying to think of something else to say before wiping her eyes, "I shouldn't have to stand up for myself. Women should have equal opportunities. Should be treated with the same damn respect. But when that happens I know I look tough but sometimes it just breaks me. You know?" He didn't. She didn't either, she just needed to say something so he'd forget about her panic attack. So he just held her, knowing there was nothing really he could do.

"Come on Nora," He said standing up and offering her a hand, much like this morning.

"My knight in shining armour," She said taking his hand as he led her down the corridors toward the school entrance, "Are we skipping?" She asked as he looked both ways before running out of the school.

"We only have study and assembly. Besides, I will just call in sick. Come on, let's go have some fun!" He said putting an arm over her shoulder as he led her towards the train station.

It was amazing. They talked and laughed as they walked around the city exploring little bookshops and cupcake places. They sat on a park bench joking around. They sat on the swings, running around the park. It was the perfect date- no perfect afternoon. This was not a date she scolded herself. He led her towards his apartment building his hand wrapped around her shoulder protectively as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She stopped staring at the limousine out the front of his building. Peter continued walking oblivious.

"Peter? Look at this car!" Nora said peeking inside the car. There were bottles of champagne and chocolate galore.

"That's strange, why is it outside my building?" He said quietly. She shrugged watching his curious expression. He shrugged back walking towards the building before stopping outside a garbage can.

"What are you doing Pete?" Nora asked walking up behind him.

"There's this really cool DVD player…" Peter said trying to grab it.

"Come on Pete. I'll buy you a new DVD player. You shouldn't have to dig through the garbage," Nora said quickly stepping back as he grabbed the DVD player. He looked at Nora with a smirk who just gagged and walked back towards his apartment building.

"You know what the DVD player is for smart ass. I could use the parts for the computer," he said as they made their way towards the elevator. They quickly made it to the 7th floor arguing about the DVD player. The elevator door opened and she walked behind Peter saying hi to the little boy that lived downstairs.

"Hey, Sam? How are you going? How's Grade 1?" She asked kneeling down next to him. He smiled showing her his lost tooth, "Wow you lost a tooth. Did the tooth fairy come?" He nodded before looking over her shoulder at Pete who made a funny face. He giggled running off towards the elevator. She sighed as she stood up standing next to Peter who looked at her with a smirk.

"You did that on purpose!" She said as he unlocked the door.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," He said nudging the door open.

"Hey May? Nora and I are here," He said dropping his backpack and DVD player to the ground. She did the same, groaning at her sore shoulders.

"How was school today you two?" May asked.

"Okay, Nora fell a couple of times, oh and there's this crazy car parked outside," Peter said as he walked towards the kitchen with Nora closely behind.

"Yeah," Nora piped up, "It was this sweet limousine! Not as cool as a Porsche or a Ferrari but still," she was cut off as she walked into the back of Peter. "Ouch," she commented as she rubbed her forehead. She looked at Peter watching him stare into the lounge room. She turned her head and gasped loudly. There sitting on his couch was Aunt May, but that wasn't the cool news, beside her was Tony Stark.

"Pete," She whispered, "Pinch me. There's a millionaire sitting on your couch." Peter nodded his mouth still open.

"Billionaire actually but who's counting?" Tony Stark said, "Oh, Mr Parker," he commented eating May's walnut date loaf.

Pete walked forward stammering, "What are you doing…" Nora coughed punching him hard in the shoulder, smiling sweetly at Aunt May.

"Hey," he said in annoyance before realizing what she was doing, "Uh, I'm Peter." He stuttered, moving towards the couch.

"Tony," Mr Stark said pointing to himself. He then looked at Nora who was cautiously standing behind Peter, "And you are?"

"Nora Edmunds, Student Body President of Midtown Science and Technology High School and a huge fan of Game of Thrones," She said with a curtsy.

May rolled her eyes at Nora before whispering something to Mr Stark.

"What are-what is- what are you doing here?" Peter said quickly crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's about time we met," Mr Stark said gesturing to Peter, "You've been getting my emails, right?"

Peter scrunched up his eyebrows before hesitating, "yeah. Yeah. Right, regarding the…"

May replied quickly, "You didn't tell me about the grant."

"Me neither. What the hell are you doing dumbass," Nora whispered behind him.

Peter stepped on Nora's foot telling her to shut up, "About the grant."

"The September Foundation," Tony said quickly.

"Right," Peter breathed out confused.

"Yeah," Mr Stark said quickly, "Remember when you applied?"

"Yeah." Peter rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Know any other words than yeah and right Peter?" Nora questioned.

"Shut up Nora," He whispered back.

"I approved, so now we're in business." Tony took a large gulp from Nora's favourite teacup, finishing the drink.

"Could I have that cup," She asked Mr. Stark, "How much would that be worth considering it has your fingerprint Id and saliva which all in all could be used for illegal activity such as hacking into the Federal-" Peter clammed a hand down over Nora's mouth before she could embarrass him further. Tony just laughed placing the cup in her hands. Peter let her go, hearing her mutter a thank you before grabbing a snap lock bag from the kitchen and placing the cup inside.

"But you didn't tell me anything, and from the looks of it, you didn't tell Nora either. What's up with that?" May questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. What is up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?" Nora questioned as well, folding her arms over her chest.

"I just know how much you both love surprises so I thought I would let you know…" turning his head between Nora and Aunt May before turning back to Mr Stark, "anyway, what did I apply for?"

"That's what I'm here to hash out," Tony said gesturing to Peter.

Peter nodded confused, "Okay. Hash it out, okay."

"It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt," Tony gestured to Aunt May. Nora scoffed, glaring at Tony. Tony flinched when he saw Nora staring at him like that.

Aunt May was the same, "Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?" She said staring at Nora as if to say, ' _can you believe this guy?'_

"This walnut date loaf is exceptional," Tony said reaching for another piece.

"Let me just stop you there," Nora said talking about the loaf but Peter looked at her, pleading for her to shut up, "Alright continue."

"Hey is this grant got money involved or whatever? No?" Peter said waving his arms before placing them behind his back.

Tony nodded, "Yeah it's pretty well funded I mean look at me," He said gesturing to himself.

"The billionaire who only looks out for himself. Looking alright but I have to say I'm not impressed…" Nora said looking at Aunt May who was trying to control herself from laughing, "Sorry. I'm pretty sarcastic." She shrugged at Mr Stark before mouthing sorry at Peter.

"Can I have five minutes with him?" Tony asked May who hesitated before saying sure.

Peter led Mr Stark to his room before looking at Nora with a glare. She smirked at him before shrugging innocently. "I can't believe you, Nora," he whispered, "this is an amazing opportunity. I get that your life is all planned out but mine isn't. Is my future a joke to you? Is everything?" He turned around hearing her inhale sharply but chose to ignore it.

Peter walking in hearing Mr Stark lock the door behind him. Tony quickly walked to his bin before spitting out the date loaf, "As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad."

"Nora would have to disagree," Peter said quickly, not even realizing he mentioned her name. Tony nodded before walking towards his desk that held the computer parts he had demolished.

"Whoa, what have we here? Retro tech, huh?" Tony said picking up a piece of a motherboard, "Thrift store? Salvation Army?"

Peter looked embarrassed before saying, "uh, the garbage, actually."

"You're a dumpster diver?"

"Yeah, I was… anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant… maybe Nora did it under my name but no I didn't…"

"Ah-ah! Me first," Tony said holding up a finger.

"Okay," Peter said quickly gesturing for him to say something.

"Quick question of the rhetorical variety," Tony said holding up his smartphone which showed a screen, "that's you, right?" He said as Spiderman swung past.

"Um no." Peter turned white, well whiter than he already was, "What do you mean?" he stammered again.

"Yeah," Tony said turning the screen again, "look at you go," as he swung past a camera stopping a car from colliding with a bus. "Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour." He put the phone away before stating, "That's not easy. You got mad skills."

"That's a- that's all on YouTube, though right?" Peter said moving towards his computer parts, "That's where you found that? Because you know, that is fake. It's all done on the computer. It's like that video. What is it?"

"Hmm," Tony said unconvinced, "Yeah. Oh, you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?" he said as he pushed the broom up into the attic space where the Spiderman costume came flying down.

"Exactly," Peter said before looking at the costume dangling rushing and throwing it behind him.

"Oh, what have we here?" Tony said gesturing to Peter.

"Uh…" Peter said leaning against the wall exhaling.

"So…" Tony said walking towards Peter standing in front of him, "You're the Spider-ling. Crime-fighting spider. You're Spider-Boy?"

Peter stood defensively, "Spider-man."

"Not in that onesie, you're not," Tony said turning around.

"It's not a onesie!" He said moving towards his desk, "I don't believe this. I was actually having a really good day today, Mr Stark. Didn't miss my train, Nora said she found Spiderman hot, kissed me on the cheek, Liz smiled at me, Nora and I cut school and had a great afternoon, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there… and Algebra test, nailed it," He said with a smile picking up a screwdriver and banging it on the table.

"Who else knows? Anybody?" Peter shook his head, "Not even your unusually attractive aunt or hot girlfriend?"

Peter shook his head, "Nobody. No. No. No! If they knew, they would freak out and Nora is not my girlfriend. Besides if Nora start's freaking out, I freak out because she's the chilliest person you'll ever meet… except when she's studying." He said with a smile.

"You know what I think is really cool? This webbing." Tony threw it at Peter who caught it fast without looking, "That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?"

Peter looked at it sheepishly before looking proud, "I did. Nora helped but she doesn't know." He threw it back with his costume.

"Climbing walls. How are you doing that? Adhesive gloves?"

"It's a long story. I was..."

"Lordy! Can you even see in these?"

"Yes," he said snatching the costume defensively, "yes I can. I can see in those. Okay? It is just that when whatever happened, happened…it's like my senses have been dialled to 11. There's way too much input, so they just kinda help me focus."

"You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom, hundred-point restoration. That's why I'm here," Peter slowly sat on the bed looking at Mr Stark, "Why are you doing this? I gotta know, what's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning? The girl?"

"Kinda. Just… Look…," He couldn't figure out a way to describe his feelings, "Because…Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for six months. I read books, I build computers. Yeah, I would love to play football, but I couldn't then, so I shouldn't now."

"Sure, cause you're different."

"Exactly. But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not," he stared at Mr Stark for a second before continuing, "Did you know Nora's studying to become a surgeon. Not because it's her dream but because it's her dads. She smiles anyway and continues because she knows she can help people, her dad mostly. She wanted to be president or an engineer and maybe one day she will be but she just continues following her dad saying 'We can't help everybody but we can help someone.' I want to help people not just stand back. When you can do the things that I can, but you don't…and then the bad things happen… they happen because of you."

Mr Stark sat there for a moment taking it in, "Nora sounds special."

"She is…"

"So you wanna look out for the little guy, you wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?" Tony said gesturing with his hands.

"Yeah, just looking out for the little guy, that's what it is," Peter looked at his hands, disappointed he couldn't play a bigger part.

Tony moved and sat at the foot of the bed, before asking, "You got a passport?"

"No, I don't even have a driver's license."

"You ever been to Germany?"

"No?"

"Oh. You'll love it!"

"I can't go to Germany."

"Why?"

Peter didn't say anything, but after overcoming the shock he exclaimed, "I got homework."

Tony sat there with a raised eyebrow, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"No, I'm being serious. Midterms are coming up. I can't just drop out of school."

"Might be a little dangerous, better tell Aunt Hottie and sarcastic "not your" girlfriend I'm taking you on a field trip," as Tony reached of the door handle Peter quickly stood up webbing Tony's hand to the knob.

"Don't tell Aunt May or Nora. Especially Nora, Aunt May… she's family she has to stick around but Nora… I need her."

"All right, Spider-man. Get me out of this," He said after a little while.

"Sorry I'll get the…" quickly unsticking his arm.

Tony walked out of the room with Peter on his heels. Peter looked around the lounge room seeing only Aunt May, "Where's Nora?"

"She got sick of waiting for you. Went home. She's actually really pissed so if I were you I'd go over there and apologize." Tony looked at Peter nodding. If she was just a part of his motivation then Pete needed her. Peter grabbed his backpack thanking Tony as he ran out of the apartment, not before kissing Aunt May on the cheek. He quickly flew into the elevator pressing the buttons urgently. The doors finally opened and Peter sprinted towards her home, which was only a couple blocks away. He flew up the stairs two at a time, knocking on the door. He waited but there was no reply. He knocked again, this time hearing someone come to the door.

Nora's little brother, Daniel opened the door, wearing pyjamas.

"Hey Daniel, can I come in and talk to Nora?"

Daniel age 11 studied Peter up and down before replying, "No."

Peter was taken back, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. She doesn't want to see you right now!"

Peter hung his head before looking up and shouting, "Nora! Can you come out here? Please?"

"Dude, whatever you did she's pissed. Thanks to you I had to do the dishes tonight," Daniel said shrugging as he sat at the doorway.

"What are you doing Danny?" Peter asked the boy who was on the ground.

"Nora paid me 10 bucks not to let you in. I'm tired so I don't particularly want to stand," Daniel said laying his arms out like he was making an angel in the snow.

"Where're your parents?"

"Out at teacher interviews. Charlie might be jumping up a grade because he's so smart or something," Daniel said referring to his younger 8-year-old brother.

"Come on Nora. Please," He pleaded knowing she was somewhere in the house.

"Daniel," Nora said from the kitchen, "Tell Peter to leave."

Daniel pointed to his sister, "You heard the lady," he said dramatically pretending to sleep.

"Nora," Pete pleaded, "Can you just come and talk outside? Five minutes?"

Nora crumbled reluctantly, stepping over her brother as she held a 10 dollar note out to him. He took it, bowed and returned to his room as Nora closed the door behind her.

She stood there in front of Peter waiting for him to say something.

He looked at her face clearly seeing much anger, her eyes glaring at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can I help you?"

"Come on Nora. Please, I'm sorry I left you but that was Mr Stark-"

"I don't care about that. You treated me like some imbecile telling me to shut up. I get that you wanted to impress him but I'm your friend. Being embarrassing is in my blood. And don't you dare get mad at me saying that I consider your future a joke. You know how hard it is for me. Being forced to go through this one door whether I like it or not. And if I refused I know it'll be one of my brothers who will have to be a doctor and give up their dreams. I know I have everything planned out but I never considered your future as a joke. You as a joke. I have stood beside you since we were born as your friend and this is how you treat me?" Nora ranted on the verge of tears. Peter's eyes are watery as he reached for her arm but she stepped back out of his grasp. All he wanted to do was apologize. Nora had had it with his silence. "Say something!" She screamed at him as she pushed him towards the elevator. "Say something!" She kept shouting as she pushed him down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. He let her though, knowing she had to get her frustration out. She finally stopped, keeping her hands on his chest as a sob racked her body. Peter slowly held her hands trying to comfort her but she quickly stormed away.

What he did next was stupid.

Really stupid.

He slung his web at her hand and pulled her back towards him until they stood chest to chest. She looked confused as she rested her hands on his chest until she realized what happened.

"Oh My God. You're, You're…"

He replied with a nod.

"Spiderman," they both replied at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy Shit," She exclaimed her brows knitted together in confusion as she stared at her hands that lay on Peter's chest. Peter brought his hands up holding her biceps keeping her close to him, and Nora almost squealed with excitement at the sudden contact. That and the big secret Pete just shared with her.

"I know," Peter said with a smile, looking down at her hands that splayed out on his chest, breathing in sharply at her cold small hands and her electric touch. His senses were going crazy when he smelled her amazing vanilla perfume and shampoo.

"H-h-how?" She questioned.

"I got uh… I was bitten by a spider?" He questioned back.

Nora hit him on the chest laughing, "You can't answer a question with another question. So a… what was it? Like a radioactive spider? That sought of makes you like the hulk!" Peter just nodded not ready to go into extra detail, "That is so cool!"

"Yeah, it is! I mean like I think so," Peter said gushing from this attention.

"Peter, this is amazing. You're out there saving people's lives. You're like my hero at the moment," Peter slowly smiled at the thought of being Nora's hero, "Don't think I haven't forgotten our fight. You're still an asshole," Nora said crossing her arms over her chest holding her head defiantly.

"I know I know I'm sorry. That was a douche thing to say. I really didn't mean it. Please forgive me," Peter said scratching his forehead not sure how else he could say sorry. But he didn't need to worry about that because Nora came bounding into his arms, snuggling her head into his shoulder. He rested his head on her forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"How could I not forgive Spider-man?" She chuckled; he could feel her laugh vibrating through his bones.

"You can't tell anyone," he said pulling back to see her face, her icy blue eyes looked back at him with amusement, "I mean it, Nora. I'm like a superhero now. My identity can't be compromised."

"You sought of like compromised it a couple of minutes ago," She said with a smirk, "Besides you're not really a superhero. I mean where's your membership with the Avengers," she said.

"Actually…" He trailed off.

Nora's mouth dropped, "No way. You get to join the Avengers?"

"I'm not sure. Mr Stark was talking about it with me," Peter quickly said trying not to get her hopes up.

"Call him. Call him please!" She exclaimed hysterically, "This is huge. You have to call him. You might need time off school. Are you going somewhere? When are you going? Where are you going?" She asked him as she walked back to her apartment looking back over her shoulder at Peter's still figure. She waved him over with a smile.

He slowly smiled back thankful that he had Nora as a friend; maybe someday they would be more than friends. He shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. He nearly lost her today, he couldn't imagine what would happen if he wanted to be more than friends and she said no. He'd lose her for good. They were better as friends, nothing more.

She opened the door looking down to see Daniel asleep on the floor. She chuckled to herself as she stepped over him inviting Peter inside. Peter looked down before bending down and scooping the scrawny kid off the floor.

"Where's his bedroom again?" he whispered to her.

Nora's heart swooned as she pointed to the room down the hallway. Nora's house was beautiful and massive with two lounge rooms, a cinema, dining room, kitchen and five bedrooms. It was modern and sleek but had a homey feel thanks to her mom who was an interior designer.

Peter slowly followed behind her stopping as she opened his room. He slowly laid him on the bed, and Nora pulled his blankets up and around him. Peter and Nora slowly tiptoed out of Danny's room. Nora closed the door behind her before grasping Peter's hand and dragging him to her room. As if he needed to be dragged he thought for that matter.

She walked into her room chucking her keys onto the desk as Peter looked around. He hadn't been here in a while considering she hung out at his place mostly. One wall was just one big bookshelf containing what had to be hundreds of books. On the other wall, she had covered it with pictures she had taken. In the middle was her bed beside that her chest of drawers and desk. Peter walked towards the photo wall a particular photo catching his eye. It was a picture of the two of them, Peter giving Nora a piggyback at the park. They both looked happy Peter thought to himself. He was too focused on his thoughts that he didn't hear Nora come and stand next to him.

"That was a good day," she declared.

"It was," Peter nodded.

"How long has it been since you've seen my room?"

"About a year. Maybe a year and a half," he said with a shrug.

"Well," she said with a smile spreading her arms out gesturing to the room, "let me show you my cave," she pointed to her bed, "That's where I sleep sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

She looked back at him, "You're going to love this," She said smirking as she skipped to her bookshelf pulling off a book and handing it to Peter. The title read, 'Alice in Wonderland.'

"Why did you give me-" Peter started asking until he saw Nora lean up punching in a code, "What the hell are you doing?" as she jumped down.

Before she could answer, the library door swung open revealing another room.

Peter poked his head inside before looking back at Nora, "What's this?"

"My bat cave," she said with a smirk.

"You know Batman's not real right?"

"How do you know?" she said walking past him with a wink but he caught her bicep stopping her.

He leaned down so they were eye level, "I'm like sought of a superhero," he said with a smirk. Were they flirting?

Nora laughed poking him in the chest, "Aha, keep telling yourself that," She pulled him inside the room showing him a second massive room with a closet, couch, TV and a big computer monitor.

"What's the computer for?" He asked walking to her desk.

"You know how you work on computers? I sought of program and stuff. Ned's been teaching me so now people can come to me asking me to help them you know… get out of some crazy situations or change life for the better."

"Help them? Do you mean hack?"

"That's such an ugly word don't you think? I just… you know what? It's best that you don't know," she said with a smirk.

"So I'll take that as a yes. So what do you call computer hacking?"

"A hobby," she said wincing as he lightly smacked her on the arm, "I'm helping people. I'm like Felicity without the Oliver."

"Who?"

"Olicity you know? Arro… Never mind. Point is that I could maybe help you if you need it. Anyway, where were you going again?" She said sitting on the couch turning on the TV, flicking through channels.

"Germany," he said joining her on the couch.

"No way. When?" She said reaching for something on the desk.

"Not sure… why?" Peter said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I sought of got into an internship. Just… look at this," she said handing him the letter whilst she kept talking, "my dad applied for me. It's this medical program stationed in Berlin. It's at Germany's top hospital, which actually ranks 24th around the world. Weeklong program with famous doctors and surgeons. Anyway, usually it's for people 18 and up but my dad got them to reconsider. We could be in Germany at the same time! How exciting would that be?" She exclaimed.

Peter looked down at the letter, "You leave in two days."

"I know it's sudden but I didn't get the letter until today," she said taking the letter off him.

"Were you going to tell me or just leave and not say goodbye?" Peter asked her harshly.

Nora was taken back for a second, "Of course I was going to tell you, Peter, it's just I didn't know when."

"But with our fight. If I hadn't come over to see you… would you have?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. But can we not focus on the negatives, please. I mean. I'm sitting next to Spider-man. Isn't that cool. I mean wouldn't it be great if we're in Germany at the same time?"

Peter thought it would be great. Really great. Alone time with Nora would be great. Just as friends of course. Nothing more. He'd just have to convince Mr Stark.

"So do I get to know your code?" Peter asked her.

"The odds are not in your favour," she said quickly.

"Seriously. Not even one number?" He asked begging her.

"You'll figure it out."

"Come on."

"To quote Hamlet Act III, Scene III, Line 87, 'No'."

"I understood that reference."

"Good for you. I've been waiting to use it."

* * *

"Sorry kid, no."

"But Mr Stark, Nora's already going to be there. Why not let her just come with me?" Peter exclaimed as he walked beside Mr Stark. Peter had contacted him as soon as he got home last night.

"Look, kid. Nora doesn't know about you being all Spidey-"

"Actually…," Stark swivelled his head looking at Peter as he walked.

"Actually what?"

"She knows. I know I shouldn't have told her but it was a stupid mistake. Besides, she's like my lawyer. She would also come in handy," Peter said, trying to justify his decision.

"Peter I just don't think I'd need any more teenag-"

"She hacks," Peter blurted out. Tony stopped walking looking at Peter over his shoulder before finally turning around to have an actual conversation.

"What do you mean 'she hacks'." Tony used bunny ears trying to figure out the situation.

"She started out small. Hacking into the FBI and stuff but apparently last week she stole files from the Pentagon on some crazy medical stuff she heard rumours about. The Pentagon is trying this thing on patients. Something about a drug that's designed to enhance our brains. Dangerous side effects man. Her dad only just found out and he's a renowned doctor." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"How would her skills help us?" Tony asked waving to the avenger tower around him.

"You know that winter soldier guy?" Tony only nodded his head, "Well the other day Nora was tampering with something and came across some code. Located that soldiers arms and gave the info to the feds. Says she can also control it from her room. She could control your suit, any suit actually. She's also been awarded a price for being one of the smartest kids in history or something like that."

Tony stood there for a couple of seconds, digesting the information.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. She can join you on the plane. I'll book her a hotel room next to yours. She can still go to her medical thingy and if she agrees… she can come and help." Peter squealed with excitement and lent in to hug Tony but Tony just held out a hand.

"Thank you Mr Stark. We won't let you down," Peter said shaking his hand. Peter turned around walking the other way, as Tony stood there shocked. How had he not heard so much about these kids? Hell, they were smarter than he was.

Peter quickly pulled his phone out as he marched down the steps of the Avenger's building. He quickly dialled Nora who answered on the third dial.

"You've reached the world's greatest psychic. Since I already know who you are and why you called, I'll, uh, talk to you later...?"

"Nora, you're in."

"In what?" Nora asked yawning.

"In. Like I talked to Mr Stark about all the hacking you've been doing lately-"

"Dude. Seriously. I could get arrested for some of that stuff. Please tell me you didn't mention the Penta-"

"I mentioned the Pentagon."

"Great Peter. Thanks. I'll have fun in prison thanks for asking."

"You'll be fine. Mr Stark was impressed. Said you could fly and stay with me. It'll be fun. I promise," Peter pleaded with her.

There was a long sigh on the other end, "I'll have to ask my dad."

"I can get Mr Stark to call him," Peter said to her.

"You think Mr Stark can handle my dad when he says I'm going over there not just for medicine. He'll flip. I'll just say that Mr Stark offered to pay for my flights and accommodation since he knew I'd be there. Don't worry I'll **spin** together a story," she said before cackling with laughter.

Peter stood there for a moment with a smile on his face as he listened to her laugh, "Was that seriously a spider joke?"

"Hold on. I've got more. I was searching the **web** this morning!" She howled again.

"Seriously? God, you're annoying," Peter said still smiling. He actually thought it was adorable. But if she kept going he wasn't sure if it would be cute anymore.

"Wait. What do you call young married spiders? Huh? Guess!"

After a long sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "Fine. What do you call it?"

"Newly webs!" She hooted again.

"Can you stop? You're bugging me."

"Impossible. I'm a spider, not a bug. You walked right into that **web**." she managed to say through her laughter.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Two blonds were driving to Disneyland. The sign said: Disneyland left… so they started crying and headed home!"

"That has nothing to do with spiders."

"I know. Just keeping you on your toes. A tarantula found a date online. He **spider** on the **web!** " She said laughing before finally regaining her composure, "okay I'm done."

"You sure?"

"No, I can keep going-"

"Nope. I'll see you at school shortly," Peter said hanging up quickly. He lov-liked Nora most of the time but sometimes he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck when she was like this. Like this being, she didn't sleep all night so everything's funny to her.

As Peter stepped onto the train he saw Liz sitting alone on one of the seats. Peter went to go sit next to her when an eight-year-old bounded to that seat. Dammit, he thought looking at the little shit. He looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger as to why. Suddenly he noticed the resemblance. Cocky attitude, blonde hair, icy blue eyes. An Edmund. Great. As if one Edmund wasn't enough. Nora's brother, Charlie sat next to Liz flicking through a comic book. Peter groaned nearly banging his head against the door when Charlie noticed him. He waved giving him a big toothless grin before returning to his book. The smart ass. Peter walked over kneeling in front of Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie."

"Hi, Peter!"

"How's the comic book bud?"

"Alright. Not as cool as the one you got me for Christmas!"

"Yeah, that was a pretty cool comic book. Hey, do you reckon you could move over?"

He tilted his head to the side glancing at Liz, "Mmm… no. I like this seat. It's comfy."

Peter nearly pulled his hair out, "Please bud for me… I'll get you another cool comic book."

He considered it before holding his hand out.

"What else?" Peter whisper shouted looking at Liz who was too busy on Instagram listening to music.

"Nora always gives me money when she's trying to bribe me. And considering you like the girl I'm sitting next to you should probably pay me a little more than just bribing me with a comic book," Charlie said with a smirk.

Damn it. He knew. Now he knew why they were bumping him up a grade.

"Dude come on. I'm friends with your sister. I'll get her to do your chores for a week?"

Charlie smiled, "Deal!"

Charlie moved over and Peter sunk into the seat. Liz turned her head quickly noticing Peter, taking off her headphones, "Hey Peter. How are you going?"

"I'm good. How- how- how are you?" Peter stammered. He heard Charlie chuckled but ignored it.

"I'm great. I'm talking to Nora today about the homecoming. You got a date?"

"Um… a-a-a date? Isn't that two months away? I'm sure I'll find someone. What about you? Have you um… got a date?" He asked

"No. Maybe if you can't find someone you could-"

The train dramatically stopped out the front of their school.

"Sorry Pete, I've gotta dash. I'll see you in math?" Liz said darting out of the train.

Pete sighed for a minute hearing Charlie chuckle getting of the train with him.

"Where are you going, Charlie?" Pete said skipping down the stairs blocking Charlie off.

"School. You know keeping me from school is a federal offence," Charlie said glaring down at him from the first step.

"But you go to the elementary school!"

"Not anymore. I go to middle school. Mum forgot to mention it to the others I guess. Have fun not dating Liz or whatever," he said with a smile walking around Peter. Peter stood there for a moment before frustratingly pulling on his hair. After a moment he stomped angrily down the stairs, across the football field and through the halls. He found Nora standing next to Ned whispering at something.

"You!" Peter shouted pointing at Nora. People turned staring at Peter who apologized before turning back to Nora, "you!" he whisper-shouted.

Nora knitted her eyebrows together looking at him in confusion, "Me?"

"Yes you, your brother just ruined any chance I have with Liz. She nearly said that I could ask her to Homecoming but thanks to that little brat the train stopped." Nora and Ned couldn't contain their laughter as Peter gestured with his hands, "What are you laughing at?"

Nora finally breathed gesturing to him, "You got beat by an eight-year-old?"

"Dude you're game is off," Ned choked out.

"By the way Nora you're doing Charlie's chores for a week and you have to buy him the top edition x-men," Nora immediately stopped laughing.

"Dude!" She whisper-shouted, "His chores! Are you serious? You have got to be kidding me. What did I ever do to you?"

Ned chuckled before noticing something in Nora's locker.

"What's this?" He asked pulling out the letter.

Nora reached for it but Ned pulled it out of her grasp, quickly reading it, "Ned. Just let me explain!"

Ned stopped moving as he red the final part of the letter. Nora quickly snatched the letter, as Ned turned glaring at her, "You're leaving for Germany tomorrow?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. I was going to tell you today but I guess you beat me to it."

"So what! You're just going to leave Peter and me alone here?" Ned said pointing to Peter.

"Well…" Peter said looking anywhere else but Ned.

"What do you mean well?"

"I mean, I was given an internship under Mr Stark. Big possibilities. And Mr Stark heard that Nora was going to Germany and I'm going to Germany so…"

"You're both going to Germany!" Ned shouted hysterically. People turned their heads, staring at the peculiar three in the hallway. Nora politely smiled waving at the people staring.

"Ned calm down!" Nora whisper shouted.

"You're leaving me here! Alone!" Ned whisper shouted back.

"It's just a week. You'll be fine," Peter said, "Come one. Handshake?"

Ned just nodded before they did there stupid handshake. Nora stood there watching their handshake, "Come on you girls. We've got to get to class," she said pointing to the teacher who was glaring at the late students before dashing quickly to her classroom.

* * *

"Yes Mom, I have everything I could possibly need," Nora sighed into the phone.

"You sure? Backpack? Underwear? Emergency credit card?"

"Oh shoot. I did forget something!"

"What?"

"Would you by any chance bring over my passport?"

"Are you serious? You forgot your passport!"

"No Mom. I have my passport right here all right. Now, will you stop bugging me and allow me to go overseas?"

"Honey I just don't think you're old enough…"

"You were keen to send me away two days ago. What changed?"

"Who you're going with."

"You mean Peter? He's like the most responsible kid I know-"

"No, I mean Mr Stark. I just don't know if you can trust him."

Nora rolled her eyes, "I don't trust him. I just trust that he can pay for my flights and accommodation… that's all," She noticed the taxi had stopped, "look, Mom. The taxi has stopped. I love you all right! Nothing's going to happen to me."

"Okay, sweetie. Call me when you land… and board… why don't you just leave me on speaker phone the entire trip?"

"I love you, Mom… I'll call you when I land."

"Love you too."

Nora hung up the phone, exiting the taxi as she stepped out onto the curb of Peter's house. She walked around to the boot, grabbing her backpack and suitcase as she thanked and paid the taxi driver who quickly sped off.

She opened the doors and walked into the lobby sitting down in a vacant seat. Nora pulled out her headphones and began listening to Fall Out Boy. She tapped her foot quietly listening to the music when her phone rang, answering it quickly, "Physic Pizza. That will be $14.83. About thirty minutes delivery."

"Hey Nora. Are you here yet?"

"I'm in the lobby, Peter. Why?"

"Mr Stark said the cars outside. I'll meet you there okay?"

Nora nodded accepting the strange phone call, "Pete, you're seven floors above me. You should have been here first!"

"I know, I'm in the elevator and I'm here…"

She heard him shout 'Now' from behind her. She turned slowly staring at Peter pulling seven suitcases out of the elevator.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Peter asked.

"I mean 1 suitcase! I'm a girl and I only packed one. Get back up there!" She said shooing him towards the elevator.

"But I need everything!"

"You're only going a week! What do you have in each bag anyway?"

"I have a couple of t-shirts-"

"How many?"

"20? 25? I just don't want to spill something on my shirt and have nothing to wear."

Nora hung her head in shame before pushing him in the elevator, walking in behind him and pushing the 7th floor.

Peter struggled to regain his footing in the tiny elevator that was taken up mostly by the suitcases. Finally, the door opened and the suitcases fell out of the doorway. Nora moved swiftly towards his apartment opening the door and walking in as if it were her own home.

"May?"

"Nora? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Germany today?"

Nora saw May's figure in the kitchen as she reached for a spoon and a tub of ice cream, "I was," she said as she made her way into the kitchen standing beside her, "until I saw this," she said pointing to the door. As if it by fate, Pete stumbled through the doorway with his 7 suitcases.

"Peter!" Aunt May exclaimed loudly, "Why do you have 7 suitcases? I told you one suitcase!"

"I know I know I just wanted to be prepared," Peter said guiltily.

May shook her head before looking at Nora with desperation, "I'm about to have a Game of Thrones marathon, would you-" May was cut off by an excited Nora.

"Of course, I'll help him. I mean what sought of friend would I be if I didn't."

"Thanks, Nora," Peter quickly said but Nora glared at him.

"I was talking about May. She really needs to catch up on Game of Thrones. You. I don't feel an ounce of pity at all," she said as she bounded towards his room.

May stood there looking at her retreating figure, "Have I told you how much I love that girl? She is literally a mini adult rolled into an enthusiastic parent. I don't know how we raised such an amazing boy," She said as she ruffled Peter's hair.

"Stop it, Aunt May. Seriously. You're ruining my street cred."

"Sonny, you don't have any!" May said laughing as she walked into the lounge room ready for her marathon.

Peter sighed as he carried his suitcases into his bedroom ready for hurricane Nora to sweep him up in a terrifying adventure. First step along the journey, through Peter's closet.

 **Thank you soooo much everyone for the amount of support you have given this fic.**

 **Amazing!**

 **I wanted to thank all the guest reviews (please write a code name or something so I can recognize and thank you guys) RobotnikLoyalist, Chercher La Femme, Yuu Annoya Me, Phantom Knight21, azzurri98, edboy4926, Kmitten97, Sol981, OneHeart OneDirection (Thanks so much. I'll definitely continue this story), LovernonFighter89, cabrera1234, (thanks for the encouragement), Cakes08790, Ebrithme (You'll definitely be getting more), nooooooope, .2017 (Thanks so much, I can't even describe with words), youngfox03, Winchestergirl123, (Aww thanks), Simone140089, Lucy Jacob, sydvan23, Geekster, LOVElessLoser, bull poli, madstar95, MsRose91, abc11111, 1, Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko, Lokidoki9, Fandomqueen104, redvelvetlover13, SophiaisCountingStars, Taywawa, AnotherStripedSweater, keykeybaby6, twistedlittledoll, LuckySock, 73altitude, ktlv, PeterParkersGirl (Love the name BTWs. Thanks so much for your review. I love them too), MirandaAnnette144, WhatTheFlipFLap (Thanks. I'll definitely continue)**

 **By the way I love all your usernames. Love the creativity. Also sorry if there are different spellings… I'm Australian (don't hate on me) shout outs to all the other Aussies. Also I'll try and read your stories and stuff so if you've got any cool fanfics contact me I guess. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not as long and a lot more fluffy but it was a setup chapter for the next. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **iPhone. iTypos. iApologise.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pete… If you don't hurry up I'm gonna kick your ass all the way to Germany."

"That's a little cruel."

"No I really don't think so. Plus I've never been one to hold back."

The building doors opened revealing a black Audi that had been waiting out the front of the building. Nora and Peter walked out the glass doors, each with a suitcase and backpack… and Nora stressed the importance of one suitcase. They had spent an hour upstairs in Peter's rooms sorting through his clothes and picking only the necessities. Peter stood with his jaw hanging open as an older man hopped out of the car. The man had to be in his late forties with dark brown hair wearing a dark black suit.

"Mr Parker. Miss Edmunds. I am Happy Hogan, Mr Stark's security personnel. I'll be escorting you to Germany," He said reaching for Pete's suitcase.

"No, I've got this, take Nora's," Pete said gesturing to Nora's bag.

Nora held out her hand stopping Mr Hogan, "I can take care of it. I am a grown woman who believes that men and women are equal therefore if Peter can carry his bag then I can carry my bag due to females being incredibly strong just lik-"

Mr Hogan had already taken her suitcase and placed it in the trunk of the car leaving Nora gobsmacked. She whipped her head around staring at Peter with her jaw hanging open.

Peter laughed before placing his suitcase into the trunk thanking Happy for his help. Happy looked annoyed closing the trunk with a loud bang causing Nora to jump. He slid into his driver seat waiting for Nora and Peter to follow. Nora wrinkled her nose in confusion before holding onto Peter's bicep, "I don't think he likes kids."

Peter gulped but for an entirely different reason. Nora was standing so close he felt dizzy with excitement. He shook his head slowly trying to ignore his thoughts, "I don't think he likes you."

Nora fake gasped before placing a hand over her heart in mock hurt, "But everyone likes me."

"You think so but…"

"Hey kids," Mr Hogan said, dramatically rolling down his windows, "Get in or I'm leaving." He rolled up the window ignoring them.

Peter turned to Nora, "I think you're right."

"Thank you," she said throwing her hands in the air before moving to the back seat where Peter quickly opened the door for her. Her heart fluttered and a small blush crept up her neck. She smiled softly giving him a small smile before entering the car. Peter smiled crazily as he slid in behind Nora. They both slid on their seatbelts as Mr Hogan stepped on the gas, speeding towards the airport. Nora groaned clutching the 'Oh Shit' bar for dear life.

Peter asked politely, "Mr Hogan… could you please slow down."

"We're late. Thanks to you two kids."

The car thankfully slowed down a little bit leaving Nora breathing heavily. She sighed before turning to Peter excitedly, "I got you a present."

Peter's eyebrows scrunched together, "What? Why?"

"Because I wanted to celebrate your… entry into the Avengers?" She answered unsurely. She shrugged before pulling out a small box, "Please don't take it apart for your computer," she said handing over the present. Peter took it opening it slowly to see a small video camera.

"Wow," he said looking at the present, his eyes bulging when he saw the price tag, "You spent $700 on this? For me?"

"Yeah," Nora smiled, "I wanted you to vlog Germany for me. And May. May said that she wanted to make sure you're having fun and that you're safe. It's kind of like your-"

"Alibi," they both said, staring at the small camera.

"Thank you," Peter said reaching out to hug her small frame. She smiled into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

He opened it quickly, pressing record. He pointed it at Nora who smiled and waved at the camera.

"Hello, world. My name is Nora Edmunds and I am currently travelling with my best friend Peter Parker," She gestured to Peter who was holding the camera before wincing slightly, "Sorry Ned. I really do consider you both valuable friends who I adore," she stated proudly, "Pete hand me the camera please."

"What? Why?" Peter asked behind the camera.

"Just hand me the damn camera," she argued, holding out her hand expectantly.

"No!" He barked back at her.

Suddenly she reached for the camera and started fighting against Peter. The camera tumbled out of their hands and onto the floor, Nora quickly reaching it first.

She pulled the camera to her face pointing it at Peter, "This I Peter. My friend." Peter blushed looking at the camera as he rubbed his neck shyly. Nora slowly dropped the camera, scrunching up her brows in confusion. She turned off the video camera looking over at him.

"Pete… what's wrong?"

"I'm just… I don't know. I'm nervous I guess. Or moody," he clenched his eyes shut almost as if he were in pain. He lov-liked Nora and hearing her call him a 'friend' hit him like a semi-truck crashing into him at full speed, "just ignore me alright?"

"No. If there's something bothering, you then I should know. I'm your friend. I l-l-l-l," She stuttered, almost whispering love but stopped short. Her love was one-sided. It always would be. She didn't say anything else, just stared out the window, waiting for Peter to take the hint. He didn't, he sighed loudly and stared out his window, fiddling with the camera.

They both observed the many streets and moments that passed by. Nora slumped against the backseat slowly slipping away into the darkness, but not before feeling a jacket being wrapped around her shoulders.

"New York, Queens. It's a rough borough but hey it's home."

Nora slowly sat up yawning as she stretched out her arms above her head. She glanced over at Peter who was filming out the window.

"Who're you talking to?" Nora and Happy Hogan asked at the same time.

Peter jumped startled, "Uh… No-one?"

Nora raised her eyebrow as Peter pointed the camera towards Happy who had the screen down.

"Really?" Nora asked unconvinced.

"Just making a little video of the trip," Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

"You know you can't show anyone?" Happy grumbled.

Both young teenagers responded at the same time,

"Why not?"

"Yeah, I know."

They both looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"Why were you narrating in that voice?" Nora asked him as Happy rolled up the window between them, "Why do they call him Happy?"

"Well one, it's fun. Two I have no idea!"

She giggled before looking out the window again as they entered the airfield. Peter was scrolling through the camera when the car came to a sudden halt. Mr Hogan stepped out of the car furiously. Peter and Nora jumped before scrambling out of the car, following Mr Hogan to the trunk.

"Come on I'm not carrying your bags."

Nora scrambled to grab her own but Peters' hand grabbed the handle of her suitcase tightly. Her heart warmed as he easily carried both their suitcases to the aeroplane.

Nora grabbed both their backpacks with a sweet smile on her face, turning around to find Mr Hogan grimacing with disgust, "Teenage Love!" he scoffed quietly. Nora glared at him before moving beside Peter, looking over her shoulder at the rude chauffeur. The pilot quickly opened the stairs leading to the plane. Nora smiled sweetly at him before moving towards the lounging area. It wasn't her first time on a private jet, her father was a doctor after all. However, it was clearly Peter's. He kept asking Happy questions, his eyes glinting with excitement however Happy just continued to glare at him.

"Should I go to the bathroom before?" Peter asked handing the bags to the assistant pilot, pulling his camera out again.

"There's a toilet on here."

"Whoa really!" Peter asked as Mr Hogan sat down in a seat. Nora, who was planning on sleeping sat, as far as the back as possible pulling her chair back into resting position, whilst Peter sat in front of Mr Hogan.

"You're seriously sitting here?" Happy questioned with frustration.

"Yeah? What's wrong with-"

"Is this your first time on a private jet," Happy grumbled.

"It's his first time on any plane," Nora moaned from her seat annoyed with all the noise. She hadn't slept much last night due to her nerves… and her insomnia.

She hadn't slept properly in years due to the accident. She could still remember the smoke, squeal of tires… a pulse slowly dying away. Every time she closed her eyes she could still hear a cry for help, reliving the entire evening. She wasn't crazy… it was the PTSD that affected her. But she wouldn't be able to convince her parents that she was fine. Instead, they forced her to take sleeping tablets every night. They watched her swallow her tablets and then sent her to bed. But she hated the tablets.

Yes, they helped her sleep and her sleep was important but the side effects could be unbearable. She was dizzy constantly, which explained why she was a klutz. She was also weak, constantly having to stop in the hallway to take a breather or have somebody else carry her stuff. And another downside was that she could never tell Peter. Peter didn't know about the… the accident. He'd had enough on his plate with his parents and Aunt May. Only her family knew… and that was enough. They were constantly checking on her with frequent hospital visits and therapy she was treated more like a patient than a daughter.

Happy grumbled something before moving towards another seat, thumping onto the chair. He quickly closed his eyes and snoring filled the cabin. Nora sighed slipping her headphones on as she settled into her seat. She finally settled down when she felt someone trip next to her. She pulled her eye-mask of one eye staring up at the brown haired boy who had disturbed her beauty sleep.

"What now Peter?"

He stood nervously in the aisle, "Can I sit next to you?" He asked quietly afraid to annoy Happy.

Nora grumbled something before gesturing to the seat beside her. Peter sighed in relief before sinking into the lush seat beside her. Nora quickly pulled her eye-mask on, feeling the effects of the sleeping pills she had just taken starting to work. Peter glanced at her worriedly, before going back to his book about genetic engineering.

"We made it!" Peter yelled at the camera over the crowd gathering at the airport. Nora shuffled behind nervously, hoping not to lose Peter along the way. God knows what would happen if she lost him. He would probably spend the day in a holding cell for something… often stupid was his forte. She grabbed onto elbow pulling Peter back from stumbling into an older man. Peter didn't notice, too busy talking to the camera.

Nora apologized, but the old man huffed, 'Stupid tourist.'

Nora chuckled, agreeing with the man, before pushing Peter forward. He quickly moved, boasting about the amazing plane trip he had.

"There was chocolate and a bathroom! There was champagne but Happy said Nora wasn't allowed to have any," Peter chuckled looking back at sleep deprived Nora.

"Pete, where's Happy? You had one job! Follow Mr Hogan! And what did you do?" Nora shouted at him. Pete blushed before looking around for the mysterious chauffeur.

Peter leaned down next to her ear shouting, "I think he's at the pretzel cart." He went to stand back up but Nora grabbed his shirt. Peter looked at her icy blue eyes that were burning holes into him.

"If we get lost," she slowly whispered, "the police won't even be able to find you." Peter gulped and quickly moved to the chauffeur as if wanting protection. Nora pinched the bridge of her nose. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, she was just so tired and couldn't think straight. Everything looked blurry and the floor swayed beneath her feet. The airport faded to black every so often but she kept moving, pushing through the crowd of tourists, business partners and locals towards the pretzel cart. Happy was standing next to Peter who was talking quietly in hushed tones.

"Let's go," Nora said moving towards the pickup bag area, not bothering to check if they were behind her. She was beyond moody. She was like a pissed off lion in the body of a teenage girl. She reached for her bag but another hand reached it before her. She turned to yell at Peter to leave her alone only to see a tall, muscular boy around her age with beachy blond hair and stunning green eyes pulling her suitcase off the trolley. Her gaze travelled from his handsome face to his black leather jacket unzipped to see a tight-fitting blue t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination.

"-again."

She looked up to hear the end of his sentence, "I'm sorry? I didn't catch that."

"I said it's good to see you again Nora."

Nora's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "I don't know you," she stated, "And that's my bag." She said pulling the bag out of his grasp.

"I know it's been 2 years but honestly I haven't changed that much," the person said with a chuckle.

Nora scoffed turning around but felt his hand on her forearm, pulling her back. She glanced up into his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"It's me," the boy said, "Sam? We were in the same middle school. I've been living in-"

"Germany for the last 2 years. Because your mum wanted you to become a doctor and they have one of the best medical programs here," Nora slowly remembered with a slow smile, "Let me guess. You're doing the course too because of your mum. My dad talked to you saying to keep an eye out for me. Like you could protect me. Great job so far buddy. I nearly yelled rape," She said angrily. She ripped her arm out of his hand, "Newsflash, it has been years since we've last talked to each other." Nora walked towards the exit with her suitcase.

"I know about the accident!" He shouted at her. Nora shuddered to a stop. Slowly turning around she saw him across the crowd. People walked by not caring about the intense eye contact the two shared. He walked towards her, stopping just in front of her. He took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers, "I was at the funeral. Your dad asked me not to talk to you. You were in such a fragile state," He suddenly looked up, before returning her gaze, "Does Pete know?"

"What does Peter have to do with this?"

He smiled before looking up again, "Considering the look he's giving me right now… I'd say everything."

Nora turned around to see Peter glaring at Sam. Happy stood to the side chuckling before walking up to Sam with his hand out.

"You must be Sam?"

"Yes Sir," Sam said shaking Mr Hogan's hand.

"Okay, what the hell is happening?" Peter asked glaring at Nora.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't know either." She folded her arms across her chest with a humph.

"Sam here is going to watching out for Nora this weekend. Actually he's coming back with us." Mr Hogan grinned.

"I'm moving back to Queens," Sam said with a toothy smile. Even his teeth were perfect.

"Hoo-fucking-ray. Can we go to the hotel yet?" Nora asked grumpily.

"Not happy to have me back?"

"Don't really care."

And with that, she exited the tension-filled scene. How much worse could this trip get? In a couple of hours, she'd regret that question.

 **Hey Everybody!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay. You know how hectic life can get right! Hope you are all going great, and just wanted to let you know about the new character Sam. Cool dude I think and I have some major plans in store (laughing manically). Hope you guys enjoyed this story and I can't believe the amount of love you guys are giving this story. I promise that more chapters will be coming! Also they will be longer this one is sorta like a filler chapter, but some crazy shit goes down next chapter with the big fight scene.**

 **Wanted to say a major thanks to: Anomanderus, Atdown, Amis55, AGingerKitten, BrieKayee, FanFanTheGalaxy, FrostySplash, AmethystRaine2016, IenixSS, Just2aw3s0ME, Katy Rose, KirikaAndo, LivBalor99, Mammps, Nynja Teerex, Phantomess13, Poptart-Hero, RaysonInTheSun, ReadBetweenTheLines1220, RedRoses224, SakuraDagger15, Shortlilfocker07, .Twitch, Square Route of Pizza, Storm SkyBlood, WinneThePoohLover, Your Delusional Fantasies, Yukichi730, anastar14567, asdfghjklerica, awsm28617, babiix3, bc7788, nellie511, stopeatread, thefancyhippogriff, theworld2sea, BrooklynTeen, , Katestarlight25, Let's try this, LovernonFighter89, Lys534, MarvelWorksWonders, Master of Nen, SofiaisCountingStars, blackreaper201, hopeless illusion, idkwhattosay0918, SR (Thanks so much! I'll definitely continue), Guest (Thanks so much. Means a lot to me), Lola (Your review nearly made me cry. You're so sweet!), Elley (I know right! I tried to make him like my brother. There will definitely be more vlogs coming. Not too much in this one though. Us Aussies got to stick together right?), Lou, (Thanks so much. Hope you're excited for the stuff that's coming)**

 **You guys are definitely my inspiration to keep on writing. I'll tell you nothing makes me happier than seeing someone read my story. Its not so much the favourites or followers but all you guys that read it! Holy Shit! It brings a tear to my eye.**

 **Hope you guys love this chapter.**

 **More coming soon. Let me know what you think of Sam! Trust me it will still be Pete and Nora. Also let me know any ship names.**

 **iPhone. iTypos. iApologise.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

As the car pulled into the airport, excitement bubbled under her skin. She'd never felt a thrill like this before. Although there was that time when the FBI nearly hacked into her computer but it wasn't like this. As her feet hit the landing strip she pulled herself out of the car, walking around to the boot to grab her equipment. Happy reached over to grab her stuff but Nora panicked and pulled him back.

"What now?" he exclaimed, clearly annoyed with her antics.

"That is a custom built desktop with an AMD FX 8350, and MSI Radeon 280x, and 16GB of RAM," She cried out with excitement. When she turned to look at Happy he just grunted.

"So?"

"So," Peter stated calmly while Nora nearly exploded, "That is a custom model meaning Nora had to ask for these parts specifically meaning expensive."

Happy rolled his eyes before moving to the front of the vehicle and making a phone call. Nora sighed in relief and grabbed the desktop from the boot and placed it on the floor, also grabbing her backpack containing a Compaq laptop with an AMD Athlon 64 X2 and 4GB of Ram, ThinkPad T60 with a Centrino Duo and 4GB of Ram and a ThinkPad T60 with a Core Duo and 4GB of RAM.

Peter grabbed the desktop and Nora smiled up at him, "The suit looks good on you," She smiled at him. Peter gave a small smile back, still upset about this Sam dude and a secret that she had apparently kept from him for a while. He shook his head. He had so many feelings coursing through his body. The excitement from the new suit. Anxiousness for the upcoming fight. Rage from the lies and betrayal of his best friend. Happiness because the new Superman comic was coming out today.

Nora was feeling much the same but hid it well underneath her sarcastic exterior.

"Let's move, I've got some stuff to set up," Nora said shrugging the backpack higher up on her shoulder. In the middle of the quad, Mr Stark or Iron man stood waiting for them.

"Nora. Peter. Nice to see you again," Tony nodded at Happy who moved towards another vehicle.

"Mr Stark so grateful to see you again I-" Peter babbled but Nora promptly threw a hand over his mouth.

"Stark. Sup," Nora saluted him.

He saluted back with a playful grin.

"So where do you need us?" Nora asked pointing to the desktop.

"I need Nora over there in the van and Pete you can help her set up. I'll call you in a few," Tony said before walking towards some other dude in another suit. Nora hefted the desktop and walked towards a white van. A woman with red curls emerged from the van and Nora nearly dropped the desktop.

"You're Black Widow. Natasha Romanov. I can't believe it." Nora said hurrying towards the taller assassin. Natasha raised an eyebrow before glancing around the small teenager at Tony. Tony laughed moving towards Rhodes.

"You know who I am?" Natasha wondered aloud.

"I was doing background research and hacked into Starks mainframe. It was an accident but I finally found a data file on the Avengers," Nora huffed out quickly.

Natasha grimaced, wondering what else the young girl had found, "Well it's good to meet you."

Nora smiled before bounding up into the truck. She set up her computer plugging in the USBs and disks.

"Need any help?" Peter asked her.

"Nah I'm good," Nora said sitting in the vehicle.

She placed her earpiece in and connected to the mainframe of the airport, "All set Stark."

"Thanks, kid. Get ready. Cap's coming in three… two… one." Stark and Rhodes landed in front of Captain America.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Stark said, his suit revealing his face.

Rhodes chuckled, "Definitely weird."

Rogers shook his head; the stress was clear on his face. Nora ignored this, scrolling through the cameras of the airport looking for his metal-armed friend. If any of them have suits, she should be able to use her set up to infiltrate their CPUs. Hopefully.

"Hear me out, Tony," Steve spoke calmly, "That doctor, the psychiatrist; he's behind all of this."

Nora's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. Psychiatrist? What were they talking about? All Nora knew was that she had to take them out. However, what happens if she was on the wrong side? She swiveled to the other side of the van hacking into Shield's firewall. Whatever was going on she wanted to form her own opinion not what they all kept suggesting. An alert pounded in her ear and Nora jumped. Swiveling back to her first computer she noticed the winter soldier bounding down an abandoned corridor as well as some dude in a black cat costume galloping swiftly over a vehicle. More specifically her van. Shit. She was right in the middle of this.

"Captain," he spoke harshly with an accent. Nigeria maybe?

"Your Highness," Rogers spoke back, with equal amount of condescension.

"Anyway," Stark said clearly not impressed he was not receiving the most amount of attention, "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Brothers don't betray each other, Nora wanted to chip in but instead bit her tongue.

"You're after the wrong guy." Rogers stated confidently.

"Your judgment is askew." Stark bit back.

"Stark," Nora stated loudly, "Found the winter soldier."

He nodded before returning to Rogers, "Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't," Rogers winced. He had to do it.

"Steve," Natasha spoke from behind him in a soft voice, "you know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?"

Steve looked behind him at Natasha before his eyes slid to the floor. Nora held her breath, scared for what might happen.

"All right," Stark said loudly, clearly bored, "I've run out of patience."

Clasping hands around his mouth he yelled, "Underoos!"

Peter slung in from a web hitting Roger's shield out of his hands. He webbed Captain's hands together as well before landing on the roof.

"Nice job, kid," Stark complimented.

"Yeah, Peter. Don't mess it up by talking-" Nora managed to piece together but Peter was too far gone.

"Thanks, I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just… New suit you know. It's nothing, Mr Stark. It's perfect. Thank you," Peter babbled.

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." Stark waved a hand to cut him off.

"And you blew it." Nora whispered harshly.

"Okay. Cap, Captain," Peter said saluting, "Big fan. I'm Spider-Man"

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later," Stark said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Nora bashed her head against the desk before scrolling through the computers. "They've stopped in a hallway looking over hanger 5. It heads towards the north runway. I think this has been a distraction. There's a Quinjet in there. Can I get ready to disable the door and shut the engines downs?" Nora quickly zoomed in.

Stark looked back at one of the cameras nodding. Nora nodded back before quickly pulling up the security measures.

"Hey everyone," Peter said with a wave exhaling.

Tony breathed before stopping him, "Okay okay, and good job."

"You've been busy.

"And you've been a complete idiot," Stark yelled back, "Dragging in Clint, 'rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place," his voice cracked clearly upset, "I'm trying to keep," he sighed before speaking again, "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

Steve scoffed, "You did that when you signed."

Stark rolled his eyes with annoyance, "All right, we're done. You're going to turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us, now, because it's us… or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite," he was raging but calmed down slightly, "come on," he begged.

"Hey Stark," Nora quickly added, "Rogers has an earpiece. He's about to try and make a run for it." Before she could add anything else Rogers placed his hands above his head, where an arrow flew cutting the material in two. Stark quickly pivoted his mask covering up to hide his face.

"Guys," Peter quickly stammered, "There's something-" Suddenly a person sprung from the shield and kicked Peter in the face.

"Whoa," Rhodes stammered, "What the hell was that?"

"Nora?" Stark questioned.

"Already on it. Scott Lang. Master thief with the ability to shrink in scale but increase strength thanks to a suit made by Dr Hank Pym, member of SHIELD. He was released from San Quentin State Prison after three years in prison. Also lost a custody battle over his daughter Cassandra AKA Cassie." Nora babbled to Stark quickly.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America," Lang passed Rogers his shield.

"Okay two on the parking deck, Maximoff and Clint," Nora stated clearly.

"I'm gonna grab her," Stark said quickly flying off.

"Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?" Nora asked, "or I got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes."

"Barnes is mine," Black Panther said sprinting towards the fugitives distracting Rhodes enough so Captain could hit him with his shield.

"Peter keep your distance but web them up now." Nora directed.

"Okay copy that," Peter said slinging off towards their building.

Captain practically tackled Black Panther towards the floor.

"Move Captain. I won't ask a second time." The Black Panther's accent came across thick and gruff.

The Captain smirked and Black Panther raged jumping in the air, his feet striking out with raging speed. Captain blocked him with his shield taking the brunt of the force on his shoulders.

Nora typed hastily on her keyboard searching the monitors whilst inspecting everyone's situations. Ant-man (that was what he preferred to be called) was battling with Black Widow. He suddenly became small and flipped Black Widow onto her back. She groaned in pain and Nora winced.

"Widow. You here?" Nora didn't wait for her to respond, "I'm messing with that dude's suit in three… two…. one!" Nora hit enter and as Ant-Man went to change the size, his suit malfunctioned.

Black widow punched him in the face and Ant-Man sailed through the air landing against a truck. Black Widow smiled and nodded at the camera before quickly racing off to help Tony. Nora flicked over to another image of Peter slinging into a building. Nora hacked into the Winter Soldiers arm. A surprising look fluttered upon Bucky's arm as he nearly hit Wilson. Nora smiled as she continued to hack into his arm while Peter slung through and webbed them both. They somehow broke free and Peter slung through the air, fighting them both.

Outside bombs exploded and Nora covered her ears scared. Clint and Wanda were running outside trying to escape Stark. They stopped when they realized they were cornered between Nora's van and the fires raging around them.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings," Stark said with his usual amount of sass.

"You locked me in my room!" She muttered back at him with clear distaste, "And now you have manipulated another innocent girl," Wanda said looking straight at one of the cameras Nora was watching.

"Shit!" Nora whispered loudly, her hands shaking over the keyboard.

"Okay, first, that's an exaggeration. Second I did it to protect you. And don't get me started on Nora," Stark stated annoyingly.

"That is her name? The small girl good with machines? There's something about her and you know it, Tony. You shouldn't have put her in the middle of this." Wanda stated angrily.

"Hey, she volunteered." Stark screwed his nose up holding his arms up in defence.

"Did she know what she was signing up for?" Clint questioned with frustration. Tony directed his attention.

"Hey Clint," He said. Nora didn't care though she quickly unplugged her Compaq Laptop and bolted for the exit.

As she opened the back of the van a car flew through the air heading straight towards her. She screamed in fear, holding her hands above her as if to stop the vehicle. A loud bang rang out through the airport and Nora opened her eyes from behind her hands. A flashing yellow light disintegrated the car. She turned towards Wanda and Clint who both stared at her with confusion. As they advanced towards her she slowly backed up tripping over the car chunks. Wanda kneeled down to her level slowly reaching out to put an arm on her shoulder.

Nora who was riddled with fear managed to mutter a thank you.

"That was not me," Wanda replied turning to Clint who shook his head.

"We've gotta go, Wanda," Clint stated drawing another arrow.

He and Wanda turned to move but Nora stepped into their path. "I can't let you leave."

"Look, kid, it's important," Clint said but Nora stepped in front of him.

"You're on the wrong side," Wanda muttered her accent heavy with fear.

"I don't know what each side is for? I don't know what they stand for!" Nora yelled in frustration and another car exploded in her vision. Nora whimpered in fear as she crawled backwards until she was back against a car, her arms wrapped around her legs as she rocked back and forth.

Wanda leant towards the poor girl but another car exploded, sending glass shards in all directions. Clint pulled her away, "We've gotta go."

"No," Wanda said reaching out to her but more explosions rang in her ears, this time metal pieces were flying all over the place, "She needs my help!"

"You can help her later!" he said as he hefted Wanda in the other direction.

Nora screamed as the metal pieces raced towards her, impaling her in the side. Nora coughed, blood pouring down her jacket. She blacked out soon after.

Clint dragged Wanda towards the Quinjet, "There's our ride."

"Now would be an excellent time to block the gate Nora," Tony's voice rang through the comms earpieces. There was interference on the other side.

"Dammit," he yelled disabling his earpiece for a minute.

Natasha was beside him, "The van went up in flames. I've gotta go and check on her." Natasha turned to leave but Tony grabbed her bicep.

"We need you here. We need everyone here. It'll just have to wait." Tony masked his fear with confidence.

"She could be dying Tony!" Natasha shouted at him.

"She's just another casualty." Tony yelled back, "This needs to end now!"

Natasha looked at him with a sick expression, "You're a sadistic bastard. You know that." She stated with disgust as the others bounded towards them. They stopped dead in their tracks as Vision created a beam to stop them.

"Captain Rogers," his thick voice rang throughout the airport again, "I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good… you must surrender now." Vision lowered to the ground as they formed a line.

"What do we do, Cap?" Falco asked, nerves fluttering in his stomach.

"We fight," Steve stated loudly, motioning for his teammates to move. Wanda looked at Clint, guilt clear in her eyes but shook her head.

They both ran towards each other as Peter called out in fear, "They're not stopping."

"Neither are we," Tony said racing forward.

 **Hey Everybody!**

 **I am so sorry for the delay. My mums been in hospital and school has been insane! Hope you are all going great and I get that some people might be confused with Nora and her strange yellow energy but I have a lot of plans coming up.**

 **Wanted to say a major thanks to everyone who commented and followed and favorited this story. It really keeps me going. I wouldn't be able to write without you guys.**

 **Hope you guys love this chapter.**

 **iPhone. iTypos. iApologise.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Alex**


End file.
